The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse)
Concept The Nations of Europe had long formed local pacts like the Saxon Alliance in northern Germany and the free trade treaty between the nations of the English Channel like Wessex and the Somme. The need for consolidation and unity had reached it's tipping point in 1987, when several nations met in Vienna to form a successor to the former Benelux Union, NATO, EEC, the EBU and EFTA. And So The Europa Alliance was thus formed. The League of Arab States (Arabic: جامعة الدول العربية‎ Jāmiʻat ad-Duwal al-ʻArabiyya)/ commonly called the Arab League (Arabic: الجامعة العربية‎ al-Jāmiʻa al-ʻArabiyya) has developed in a similar way in the Arab World since WW3. It has been run since it's foundation by the Lille-Wallonia diplomat Gaston LeTrec. The 14 goals. #Encouraging free trade. #Encouraging press co-operation. #Encouraging police co-operation. #Mutual defence. #The free exchange of ideas, technology, oil, coal, lead ore and iron ore. #A universal measurement system. #A common farming policy. #Encouraging democracy. #Medical co-operation. #Promoting child welfare #Encouraging youth and sports programs #Preserving European cultural heritage #Fostering cultural exchanges between the member states #Promoting human rights Official Names *The Europa Alliance- English. *L'Alliance de Europa- French. *Die Europa-Alliance- German. *Europa-Alliance- Danish. *L'alleanza di Europa- Italian. *Aliança Europa- Portuguese. *Europa İttifak- Turkish *Het Bondgenootschap Europa- Dutch. History Members #Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia (1962: The Apocalypse), #Republic of Brittany #Austria #Normandy #Somme Republic # Market Harborough and Central Northamptonshire #The U.D.R. #Malta #Neo-Roman Empire #Catalonia #Andalucía #Milan #Naples #San Marino #Republic of Alsace-Lorraine (1962: The Apocalypse), #Republic of Southern France #Aquitaine Republic #Republic of Corsica #Republic of Northern France, #City state of Wilhelmshaven (1962: The Apocalypse) #Wismar S.S.R. #Baden-Wuttenburg #Free State of Bavaria #Vorpommern-Greifswald #Nassau Lender #Osnabrük Lender #Kingdom of Sweden #Iceland #Kingdom of Denmark #Kingdom of Norway #Saarland #Ireland and the Isle of Man (1962: The Apocalypse) #Romania #Bulgaria #Albania #Sicily #Republic of Austria #Duchy of Milan #Democratic Izmir #Kleve #Frisian Republic (1962: The Apocalypse), #Scottish Highlands Alliance #Dumfriesshire #Pembrokeshire Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) #Commune of Colwyn Bay (1962: The Apocalypse) #Grand Duchy of Luxembourg (1962: The Apocalypse), #Buckinghamshire (1962: The Apocalypse), #Kibworth (1962: The Apocalypse), #Republic of Bury (1962: The Apocalypse) # Kentshire # Istanbull # City State of Sutton #Kingdom of Wessex (1962: The Apocalypse), #Provisional Republic of the UK (1962: The Apocalypse), # Republic of Cornwall and Barnstaple (1962: The Apocalypse), # Socialist Durhamshire #Sussex (1962: The Apocalypse) #Republic of East Anglia, # Scarboroughshire Also see: #Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse) #Sports (1962: The Apocalypse) #Transport (1962: The Apocalypse) #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse) #Armed forces weapons in 1961/1962/1963 (1962: The Apocalypse) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse) #Malmö incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Radioactive Animals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Salzburg Incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: The Apocalypse) #UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 #A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) #Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) #Atomic war targets (1962: The Apocalypse) #Trans-Atlantic political attitudes (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Military Category:Politics Category:Politics (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Europe